Proving skills
by Wolfyyy
Summary: A girl enters the Mortal Kombat tournament for EarthRealm.


`**I don't know too much about the history of Mortal Kombat, but hopefully I know enough to make this story work. Basically it's the view of an Earthrealm girl. This chapter is mostly about her personal life and is just a simple introduction as to her background and how she came to be in the tournament. Hope you like it! ^_^ OH, and yes, you will probably see a few mistakes in my grammar or how my sentences look, I just want to address the fact now, that no, I'm not perfect and have probably made some mistakes. Sorry. **

_Bryn was tired of it all. Tired of being called scrawny and weak. Tired of being judged on her short stature. If only they could see what she was capable of! She had been taught hand to hand combat. She knew how to defend herself! She wasn't weak, like everyone thought. She would make them think differently. This is why she volunteered. She would show them all how wrong they really were. _

The cool breeze that day made Bryn's golden-brown hair flutter back and forth across her shoulders. Her deep blue eyes glinted in the sunlight as she sat in the dark green grass, contemplating how the next few weeks would unfold for her. This had been the day; the day that people from all realms either volunteered or were chosen to be apart of something big, something that would change their lives. This event is known as the Mortal Kombat Tournament. Each realm put their people into a life or death event. This year, along with a few others, Bryn had volunteered for EarthRealm.

Along with contemplating how she would fare, she also had family concerns to worry about. Her family was the reason she was out in this field. Bryn couldn't stand hearing weep, or the look of despair on her younger brother Dylan's face. Ever since her dad had died, the three had become as close as anyone could possibly be. It made her feel guilty, and a bit let down. _Don't they have any faith in me? They probably think I'm weak too,_ she thought._ Well, they wont anymore when I come home as the victor of EarthRealm. Then everyone will feel so foolish for underestimating___me!__When the sun had begun setting, Bryn realized she been out for awhile, and her mother would begin to worry. So she rose, dusted whatever dirt had settled on her jeans, and headed home.

It was only a mile walk home, so when she saw the outline of the back deck, the sun still hadn't set and had a beautiful orange glow emanating around it. Their house wasn't amazing, but always retained a cheerful glow presence about it. It had three bedrooms along with a kitchen and bathroom. Bryn had always been in charge of keeping the house clean, since her mother had to work every day of the week. She usually did a good job of it. She didn't complain about her mother's work, because they had to pay the mortgage some way. Without her father, it had become difficult to pay bills and take care of all three, but they managed to get by. Stepping on to the houses wood porch, Bryn stopped to fish the key out of her jeans pocket. The thick wood door moaned and creaked when she opened it, but this was a normal. She closed it, locked it, and turned around to face the kitchen. She saw her mother quietly preparing dinner. She could hear Dylan in his room, singing or yelling for no apparent reason. He must be playing with his toys. She wondered if he had gotten over the fact that she was leaving. She also wondered if her mother had too. Bryn began walking past her when her mother began talking.

"After dinner I'd like to talk to you outside."

Bryn looked at her, trying to judge her emotions, but her mother kept a poker face. Bryn replied with an okay and headed down the hall to her room. She shut the door to her room and turned on the small television her mother had given her for her birthday this year, when she turned eighteen. Bryn had planned on leaving for college, but didn't have the money. Her family needed her as well. When her brother got home from school at three, he had nobody to take care of him, till their mother got off of work, at eight. He could barely pour himself a glass of juice, so there was no way he could live alone. Bryn could maybe leave for a month or two, but not years.

After turning on the television, she carefully inserted one of the home movies that her mother and father had made. She usually played this everyday to remind herself that, In a way, her father was still there with her. She had stopped crying as she watched this two years ago, now the video only made her smile and laugh. She loved seeing how her family looked together, although her brother wasn't there yet. He had been born a little after their father had died, when Bryn was fourteen. An hour in to the video, her mother called Dylan and Bryan in to the kitchen for dinner.

While eating, the family seemed quite cheerful, not really noticing that Bryn would be missing soon. They would be calling for her any day now. This was a good sign, she didn't like seeing them upset. Dylan was bragging about how the teacher had really liked his drawing in school today. Her mother seemed happy, and if she wasn't, hid her true feelings well. It seemed like a regular day at the dinner table for the family.

About thirty minutes later, Dylan finished eating and hurried back to his room, eager to play with his toys more. Bryn was now alone with her mother, whose mood didn't seem to darken. They carried a casual conversation until they were both done eating and had cleaned up. After that, her mother opened the back door and signaled Bryn to follow with a slight hand motion. Once outside, her mother started speaking in an urgent tone.

"Your father had lived on EarthRealm for most of his life, but he was not born here. He was born in Outworld. He had powers stronger than anyone could ever imagine. We met when he entered EarthRealm to retrieve the competitors for the Mortal Kombat tournament. I was there to say farewell to a friend who volunteered. I have loved your father since I saw him, and it seemed he felt the same. He began coming here more and more, and suppressed his power more and more each time. When he began to live with me in EarthRealm, he had no trouble hiding that he was once from Outworld. He looked like a regular human."

She paused, but started right back up, immediately answering Bryn's question.

"I know you're wondering why I tell you this now. It is because you and your brother might have actually inherited your father's powers. All you have to do is awaken them. I know you don't know how to do this, and have to leave soon, so this is why you must pay close attention to everything I'm about to tell you. When your father still lived in Outworld, he had a close friendship to a man named Raiden. The two promised to do any favor for the other. In fact, when you were born, Raiden actually visited EarthRealm in extreme secrecy. He promised that he would watch over you and me if anything were to happen to your father. I'm hoping he is still willing to hold this promise. He will be in the tournament, and you must find him. Tell him who your father was, and he will help you awaken your dormant powers, if you actually have them. They will boost your chances of survival extremely high. In the case that you don't have them, hopefully he can train you to fight better. If I could tell you more, I would, but this is all your father told me, and have no more advice to offer other than don't make any quick decisions that will hurt you instead of help. I know you can win this, and until you are back, you will always be in my thoughts."

After saying this, she sighed, opened the door, and walked back inside. She always left after having to give a serious talk. Bryn just stood in the same place, motionless with shock and awe. I might have super powers…..

AWESOME!


End file.
